What Sakura Learns Currently being reworked!
by nogard64
Summary: This a Story about Sakura.It starts during the 2.5 years while Naruto is training with Jiraya!Look now Sakura has a new eye? I am currently reworking this story from scratch and am looking for capable beta readers to help me get this done.


Chapter 1

One day, a girl named Sakura Haruno was training with the fifth Hokage, "Grandma" Tsunade. Tsunade frowned a bit, "Hurry up Sakura; we don't have all day!" she said, somewhat impatiently. "Hai; here I come!" Sakura replied as she picked up her pace and caught up with her master. A long time had passed since they had both arrived, it must have been several hours at which they were at it. The blonde woman decided to end today's training, "Alright; that's enough training for today," she announced. Tsunade smirked a bit, seeing her apprentice's progress for today, "I'll see you again tomorrow; same time, same place," the Fifth said. "Hai, shishou!" the pink haired girl said. She bowed respectfully before her mentor and village leader. "Dismissed," Tsunade waved off before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura went off to grab something to eat after her master left. She quickly ate her dinner before heading home to sleep for the next day of training ahead of her. "Are you sure about this?" a doubtful Tsunade asked to a man. "Yes, I'm sure," the stranger replied. Then Sakura showed up in a puff of smoke; and not a minute too soon because her scheduled training starts in 3, 2... "I'm ready shishou!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as the smoke cleared. She then noticed the man Tsunade was talking to earlier. She tilted her head, "Who's that?" she asked. "He's a friend of mine," Tsunade told her apprentice, who nodded in return. "He also asked me if he could meet you," she added. Sakura looked dumbfounded and pointed to herself, "Me?" she asked. When she received a nod from her mentor she faced the man next to her mentor, a smile on her face. "Oh, hello sir!" she greeted cheerfully, extending her hand. The man took it and smiled, "So this is Tsunade's new apprentice," said the stranger. Sakura blushed a bit and nodded, "It's nice meeting you, Sakura," the stranger said politely. "Now, if you two won't mind, I have important matters to attend to back at the tower," Tsunade said before she poofed away in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Sakura faced her master's friend, "May I ask your name, sir?" she asked kindly. "Oh yes, my name; my name is Zane," the man named Zane replied, the smile never leaving his features. Sakura nodded her head."Okay, Tsunade informed me that you have training today, am I correct?" Zane asked the pink haired girl. "Hai," the said girl replied. Zane smirked in return."Why don't you show me what you've got?" he said in a somewhat taunting manner. Sakura shrugged and did what she was told and gave the man a chakra-filled punch. Unfortunately for her, Zane was able to catch her hand with his bare hand, not even flinching upon the impact of her fist ."Tsunade taught her well," Zane thought, "Nice punch!" he said in a congratulating voice. Sakura beamed at the compliment. "Come on now Sakura; let's go," Zane said. Sakura cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Where to?" she asked. Zane turned back to face Sakura, "We need to go to another place with more space," he informed also moved his hand and arm around to show his emphasis; the training area they were at was too small for his liking. "Now, come on!" Zane called out as he started to walk away. Sakura jumped a little at the sound of Zane's calling but followed the man nonetheless. Zane and Sakura arrived at a much larger area compared to where Tsunade took her to training. "Now that we're here, let's get to your first lesson," Zane announced as he stopped walking and it just so happens that it was at the center of the area. Sakura nodded in understanding. "You must take this orb," Zane said as he showed the orb to Sakura who awed upon seeing the spherical object, "From this pedestal," he finished as he placed the orb on the said pedestal."Alright...begin!" Zane exclaimed as he jumped out of the way. "Here I go," Sakura said under her breath. She charged towards the pedestal and the next thing she knew she was hanging from a tree. "Nice try!" shouted Zane as he threw a shuriken and cut the branch down, along with her on it. Sakura charged for the orb again after she recovered from the landing. She all of a sudden felt weird as it appeared the sun went down and Zane had left. When it stopped she stood there at night and the orb was still there. She grabbed it as then she seen the sun come back up the way it went down as if it moved in reverse. When it stopped again she stood in front of the pedestal where the orb still stood even though it was also in her hand."I see you entered a time pocket," Zane stated; Sakura shrugged, "Either way, you pass!" he said, congratulating the pink haired girl for passing the lesson. Sakura began jumping up and down with happiness, "That's awesome! But, what is a time pocket?" she screamed before finishing with a question as she calmed down. "Nothing you need to worry about now, but I will explain it to you in time..." Zane said as he walked away with Sakura following him to a cabin. He made them dinner for the night and then Sakura went to bed after eating.

The Next Day!

Sakura woke up in a small cabin then she saw a kid about her age sitting down eating breakfast near her bedside. "Who are you?" she asked. The kid got up and ran off so she followed him outside but he was nowhere to be seen then she spotted Zane.

"So you're up," said Zane as he noticed the pink haired girl, Sakura nodded then asked "Who was that?"

"What do you mean?" Zane asked, having no idea what the kunoichi was talking about. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, "The person ran out here before me," Sakura said.

Zane's eyebrows furrowed, "No one came out before you Sakura." Zane told her. "I swore I saw a kid run out of the room before me," she explained to Zane, who shook his head no. "I must be losing it." she said under her breath.

1 Hour Later

"Ok, Sakura lets bring back a familiar face...I know lets bring back...Haku..." said Zane. Sakura was beyond shocked but didn't say a word, "Must be a jutsu..." she thought. It was at the same moment that Sakura came across that thought did a person with a familiar face appear before her, a face that belonged to the long since dead Haku. "Now...Begin!" Zane exclaimed. So the fight started and it already looked as though she was going to lose, as it continued Haku threw a needle to her right eye and it started bleeding badly so Zane intervened, seeing as Sakura was too badly injured to continue the battle.

Back in the Cabin

"It looks like she'll be out for awhile and I better care for this wound" Zane said.

1 Week Later

When Sakura woke up she couldn't see out her right eye and she also noted that it was patched up.

She also felt very weak and could barely move. Then she passed out again after trying to move so much.

2 Weeks Later

She woke up again but this time she was able to get up. She was able to find a mirror and looked into the mirror. She was surprised at what she saw.

Her right eye wasn't the usual emerald green like before. She also realized that she could even see better than before.

Chapter 3: Sakura's New Eye!

"What happened to my right eye?" Sakura wondered aloud, examining her new eye further.

Zane suddenly appeared beside her, "It was badly injured," he told the young kunoichi. Sakura jumped at the sudden appearance of her current instructor.

"As a matter a fact it was so badly injured that you would not have been able to use it ever again," Zane informed her. Sakura's eyes widened at this. "Well thanks, I guess," Sakura said a bit unsure of what to say.

"If you would like to learn how to use that new eye of yours I can teach you," Zane suddenly said. "You would?" she asked, Zane nodded, "Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she hugged the man.

"We have 3 days; so we'll have to rush this," Zane warned her. Sakura nodded, "Hai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"First let's get you used to that eye," Zane informed her, Sakura nodded obediently. "So I want you to try this exercise," Zane said as he did a shadow clone jutsu.

Once the smoke cleared Zane spoke up again, "Now I want you to fight these clones."

Sakura then said "Hai, Zane-sensei!"

Zane nodded then says "There are ten clones here; I want you to fight them without using your hands," as he ties her hands behind her back.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Zane asks. Sakura looked a bit uneasy but looked determined to pass the lesson, "Hai, Sensei!"

"Ok then, good luck and begin!" he exclaims as he jumped out of the way and as Sakura and his clones began their battle.


End file.
